


Deep, Dark, and Purple

by WriteMessyShit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lesbian Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyShit/pseuds/WriteMessyShit
Summary: Tsunade comes to terms with feelings she shouldn't have.
Relationships: Senju Tsunade/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Deep, Dark, and Purple

That was a familiar chakra.

Tsunade didn’t expect to sense them so late at night. It made her heart flip in a way she hadn’t expected to feel. She never expected it when it happened. She always thought she was over it. She didn't want to let herself feel it. And yet, here she was, putting it into mental words. Noticing it. Giving it a name. She wasn’t ready for that step.

“Come in.”

And yet, as controlled as she was, her gaze met the contracted ANBU -- not first in the eyes, as they should have.

Tsunade tore her gaze to meet Yari Ado’s purple eyes. Quickly enough to make such a lustful gaze look normal, impossible even, and then her eyes returned to her paperwork.

“It’s late for you to be here.”

What was it? Yari Ado walked into a room with a superior like Tsunade, and they owned it, not the hokage. It was a confusing energy. And Tsunade should have been cautious of it. Only cautious, and nothing else extra. Maybe she thought she could save them. Yari, and the hidden sister, Tinbe. Tsunade thought there was hope for them here, in Konohagakure. There had to be; it had to be better than running around the woods, bounty hunting in the shadows, always staying one step ahead of other bounty hunters. They were traumatized children. They didn’t deserve that sort of life. And yet they clung to it.

Yari was quiet, as usual. It always took time for the warrior to form words.

Tsunade could still hear her own voice echoing in her mind, though. How old she sounded. And when she came to, she realized Yari was looking at her with an expression that probably mirrored how Tsunade felt. Or, perhaps that was Tsunade reaching for something that wasn’t there. She ignored it.

She almost asked if there was something to report. But that professional hokage instinct failed to leave her lips. And instead, something softer came out.

“Has something happened?”

It was dangerous. A worried tone. It was actually quiet, gentle, almost motherly. Not the right tone, but it was the closest Tsunade could get to vulnerability. She hadn’t felt this way in so long. She didn’t expect a masculine energy to take her again, not like this. Some women were attractive, this was obvious to her; but Tsunade didn’t really care. And men didn’t interest her either. She chalked it up to her age for all these years. And then, Yari Ado walked into Konoha.

That purple gaze was sharp as lightning. Yari Ado was no woman, no man either. Yari Ado was the lightning god of the Ado clan. Tinbe was the cloud goddess. They were children in gods’ clothing. And they were beautiful people. Beautiful in a way Tsunade wasn’t ready for, not at her age.

Yari was a person of little speech. Nothing really got them talking more than reports. They never said more than they had to. But their eyes said much more than any words ever could. And it was dangerous to look a god in the eyes.

But Tsunade took her chances.

Something was amiss. Tsunade hoped it was something she could deal with. She wasn’t sure she could handle what those eyes would ask. She wanted to be able to. But she was the hokage. Just the hokage. Just a woman. Just a human.

Yari didn’t speak immediately. And the look in their eyes only made Tsunade’s mind travel further down that road. Down that body once more, and Tsunade dared not stare down at her paperwork again. That would buy her nothing but cowardice points in Yari’s eyes. The first day Yari appeared in Konoha, right in front of the hokage’s desk, as if gift-wrapped by themselves, they had asked why Tsunade had not gone out and gotten them herself.

_“Senju are perfectly capable of wrangling gods.”_

Those words struck her. She almost couldn’t speak. And she could never quite get that resonance out of her head since. Certainly, it was logical that the hokage not go on special ANBU missions, and certainly not every mission ever. But somehow, Tsunade nearly wished that she had met Yari on the battlefield, in the woods, not with the backup of any Black Ops team, but just by herself, to see such a handsome god in their nature, in the wild. To come across Yari in the trees, in the fields, clouds in the distance, and witness the majesty of something so peculiar as a god in flesh -- that might have won Tsunade over faster than any man.

“I’m leaving.”

It brought Tsunade back to the real world, that familiar sound. Yari’s voice was so normal, and yet so unusual. Surely it was just infatuation that made it sound so. But Tsunade wasn’t sure.

And when she processed what she had heard, her heart dropped deep into her chest.

She had to steady herself. Her eyes darted back to the first paper on her desk, but she couldn’t comprehend the words.

“Did you get a better offer?”

“Yes.”

“May I ask from whom?”

Now, questioning a god was dangerous. But this was Tsunade’s job. And somehow, perhaps in Tsunade’s imagination, Yari regarded her as something of an equal.

“The Akatsuki.”

Yari said it so plainly, as always. Gone was any shred of hope in Tsunade’s mind, as if there had been any to begin with. She wouldn’t return to that place, not even drunkenly, like a fool. She wouldn’t imagine how Yari’s hands felt. She wouldn’t imagine any of it. Not a woman of her age. Not the hokage. Not Tsunade Senju.

“Can I change your mind?” Of course the Legendary Sucker would try to offer a better deal. Even if she didn’t have the money to back it up.

She made the mistake of looking into Yari’s eyes then. Right as the warrior declined.

Those purple eyes were endless. Harsh, and yet so soft solely for Tsunade in this moment. The Senju’s guard was down. Not for long. But for a moment. And then, Yari’s disciplined eyes traveled places. Tsunade always thought, or maybe she hoped, that this sort of thing happened. It did, but the hokage couldn’t really prove such things either. It wasn’t something she was trained to expect from women, or from people like Yari. And yet, Tsunade found herself standing up. Slowly, not to cause a panic. It was formal, she could say in the future, when all this came back to bite her in the butt. She wanted to wish Yari and Tinbe well, whatever happened to them. She wanted to claim she would be there for them, that Konoha would be there for them. A formal sending-off, a blessing from the Senju Princess. But somehow, Yari’s eyes did something to her, something she welcomed for that moment, something she responded to. The send-off was just as important as allowing Yari one last look. Not that Tsunade thought that would keep Yari from leaving. They would leave either way. But it made Tsunade better to leave just as big an imprint on the young god.

Now was supposed to be when Tsunade began to say goodbye. Nothing came out. A silence fell over the room instead, uncontrolled and terrifying. Yari’s eyes didn’t bother to move, and Tsunade didn’t stop that gaze from surrounding her. Twenty years her minor in flesh, and who knew how much older Yari was in spirit. It was all a mistake. And Tsunade knew it.

Yari stepped forward, only one step. Tsunade wasn’t ready for it. She didn’t think it would go this far, even silently. The shock in her eyes was reflected by Yari’s. Mind, body, soul, all of it entwined in just one moment. Tsunade was scared of what all she would let Yari do. She knew what her life would be like if it didn’t happen. She could predict it. And she was okay with that. She would focus on the things she had always focused on. She would do her duties, fulfill her grandfather’s legacy with her servitude to Konoha.

And what was her grandfather’s legacy on this? On loving other gods?

Could he ever imagine a god like this? Was this what he imagined for his granddaughter? To be romanced by a god? To be eaten alive by a god? Was she destined to imagine how a god would reach out and touch her, lift her, mold her body into something greater than she knew herself to be? Was she designed for this, built for this, made for this, to touch a god in this way, to be seen in this way? She hated the thought of that in most scenarios, until Yari looked at her. She never wanted to be touched until Yari came into her life. And now, at fifty years old, she wanted to be touched everywhere. It was a feeling she never expected to get back. And she could nearly see it in those purple eyes. All of it.

When Yari reached across the desk, Tsunade didn’t stop them. It was as if time slowed. A hand was waiting for direction. And Tsunade took the opportunity. Her fingers interlaced with a god’s.

Fear, it was. Tsunade wasn’t young. Yari was a youthful deity, at thirty. Those eyes looked at her, questioning. But if Yari was willing, Tsunade would not stop them. Tsunade wouldn’t ask. But if Yari did, right now, she would let it happen.

She breathed, closing her eyes. A sigh left her lips, and her neck relaxed, back only a bit. Her eyes opened again, and she did not straighten her tilted head. Her breath became shallow as the understanding appeared in Yari’s eyes. Deep, dark, and purple. Closer than they ever had been. And closer than they would ever be again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you're interested in seeing more of Tsunade, Yari, their relationship, or anything else you found interesting in this story! (Yes, you can also just ask for lesbian smut. I won't judge you. I want it, too.)


End file.
